Polaroid of Perfection
by Shanana Banana
Summary: As a child Sora has a rough life, and i certain person who she just met is off to try and save her.
1. So Unperfect

Taichi Yagami Child of Courage- Thanks for your flipping awesome review, that toally means sooooooooooooooo much to me.

Star- Thanks to you too! Heres my first non-one-shot

Digimon-Taiora- Heyy heres another story for you to read!

KoumiLoccness- well you said that my story was nice and I say 'Nice' to your review too

Scarab- Thanks I am glad you liked it!

**Polaroid of Perfection**

**Chapter 1- So Un-perfect**

A little Auburn haired girl with stunning eyes to match opened the door to her small cozy apartment.

"Today was just a wonderful day at kindergarten" The 5 year old thought very sarcastic and bitterly. It was horrible that those thoughts and feelings were already engraved in her head as normal everyday thoughts. She walked into to her averaged sized living room; sitting on the couch was her father, beer bottles surrounding him. He was clearly drunk. The little girl ran up to her room, not wishing to speak to him. Her room was small but was set up so it seemed roomy. The room described her perfectly. Sports posters were plastered to the baby pink walls. Her sheets were also baby pink with little soccer balls all over them. The girl loved sports especially soccer, even though she knew nothing about them. Her white carpet was covered with specks of dried blood. Dried blood also covered her sheets. She leaned against the door and sat down.

"It's not FAIR" the auburn eyed girl threw her backpack at the wall in frustration "what did I ever do to him to deserve this" She continued to scream. Even over her screams you could here the thumps of someone running up the stairs. You could tell that person was clearly angry, and by that you could tell it was her father. A few seconds later another pair of feet could barley be heard coming up the stairs. The sarcastic redhead reached up and locked her door.

'I hope dad can't break down this door' The 5 year old thought but dared not speak as her auburn eyes filled up with pain and anxiety. They also grew wide in fear but anger was also evident. This was her big secret this was the only thing she ever lied about. Her father was the cause of the lies, and pain that she felt. If her dad gave a bruise on her arm it was lied about, she would say she fell off her bike. One time he broke her arm, she said that she was learning to roller skate and fell, but the biggest thing she lied about was her father himself. She would never tell anyone that her father is an abuser.

"SORA!" Her father boomed "You open this door right NOW" he continued to scream at her. Then the little girl heard a slap. Obviously given to her father by her mom. Sora got up and grabbed a pre-packed bag. She was always so worried something really bad was going to happen she packed a bag with clothes blankets and all the other things that she needed. She even managed to steal some food from her kitchen. Sora grabbed the bag and started toward the window when she heard a loud piercing ringing that sounded way too much like a gun for comfort outside her door. From that moment she knew her mother was dead. She knew that it wasn't safe for her to live with her dad she wouldn't even consider it. She went to the window but suddenly stopped short and turned around. She went to her door and opened it. Her dad left her mom lying there covered in blood. There she said her last good byes.

"Goodbye momma, I hope you know that I will always love you" She whispered then turned and slid out the window leaving her old life and troubles behind. Sora knew she needed a new home, a shelter of some sort. She crept down the nearest alleyway. A large box was there which at one point must've housed a T.V. After a long day Sora took out her blanket and lay down to sleep for her first night on her own.

Early morning came and the warm November sun shown in young Sora's eyes. Slowly she opened them and gave out a little shriek. At first she didn't remember what happened last night but then it all came back to her. She then shed a single tear for her mother. The sarcastic girl got up and changed into a different pair of clothes. Young Sora didn't know what to do, so she started to walk. Eventually she found herself at Odaiba Park. One little boy caught her eye as she looked around. He was just sitting their soccer ball in hand with that pitiful pathetic look on his face. Sora went up to him and started to speak.

"Hello, What's your name? Mine is Sora Taken..." Sora stopped. Should she tell him her last name, is she still a Takenouchi. The little boy looked up at her. His caramel chocolate eyes bored into her. Then he spoke. "My name is Taichi Kamiya" Then he looked back at the soccer ball

"Taichi will you tell me what's wrong" Sora questioned the young boy.

"Well my little sis is too little to play soccer and all my other friends are busy today" the caramel eyed boy said with a sigh.

"Well I don't know much about soccer" Sora began "but I'm willing to learn" Taichi smiled when she said that. He stood up and kicked the ball. "Sora come on," Taichi yelled while running. Sora got up and chased him. Till about 3:00 pm Taichi taught Sora how to play. Taichi sat down against the tree with Sora next to him.

"So Sora when is your mom picking you up" Taichi questioned.

"Umm" Sora started to think of an excuse but decided to tell the truth "She's not" Sora spat out quickly.

"What do you mean?" A worried Taichi continued to question his friend. He didn't mean to sound so angry but he didn't want to leave his friend here alone for the night.

"Well she's dead..." Sora whispered.

"Oh" Taichi said feeling a little better "I'm Sorry so when is your dad picking you up" Taichi continued. Sora Flinched when he said Dad

"Well I can't live with my dad he umm well killed my mother, and abused me," Sora continued to whisper

"What did he do?" Taichi also whispered. He was afraid, afraid of what the answer might be.

"He would beat me, ya know like slap me, hit me in the head with stuff, burn me in anyway possible, he would also cut me with his army knife, all of the cuts bruises and broken bones I had to lie about" Was Sora's answer to that question but before Taichi could answer. Sora continued "You know you're the first person I told besides my mother."

"I'm sorry" was all Taichi could whisper he then felt bad and apologized again "I never meant to trigger all of those memories, So who do you live with now" That was the one question Sora hoped Taichi wouldn't ask.

"Well I have no other family. I'm on my own" When Sora said that Taichi's eyes widened. His caramel eyes filled up with fear.

"Sora don't move I'll be right back," Taichi screamed while running somewhere. Sora had no choice but to wait. About a half hour later Taichi showed up with an older woman and a young baby girl in her arms. They all shared those same chocolate eyes so Sora immediately knew that those people where Taichi's Mother and Sister. The woman approached Sora and went to put her hand on Sora's shoulder, but Sora flinched and the woman withdrew and began to speak.

"Hello Sora my name is Krisi Kamiya, Taichi's mom. Would you like to come over and explain to me exactly what happened," Mrs. Kamiya said very warmly. Sora looked onto the eyes that matched Taichi's so well and saw love, care, and concern. The only thing Sora could do was to nod her head up and down to show that she accepted her kind, generous offer. Mrs. Kamiya took Sora's hand held Taichi's sister in the other and Taichi walked next to Sora.

The Kamiya home was a lot bigger than the Takenouchi household. It felt just as warm and cozy too. Mrs. Kamiya gestured for her to sit down at the table.

"Sora I hate to ask you this but would you kindly explain what happened for the last time" Mrs. Kamiya began.

"Well it all started..." Sora explained what happened. When she finished Sora asked Mrs. Kamiya a question

"Mrs. Kamiya I still have some stuff, that I left in the alley next to my house, it would mean a lot if you took me to get it can you take me?" Sora kindly asked

"Sure" Mrs. Kamiya said while getting her car keys. She and Sora went to the alley. Sora just grabbed her things without saying a word. She didn't want to remember this place. She just wanted to remember her mother. She looked up at her old bedroom window she remember the good times she and her mother had and when her father was nice the family games they played.

"Mrs. Kamiya we can go now," she tells Mrs. Kamiya when she finished reminiscing.

When she and Sora got back the Kamiya's welcomed Sora to stay until they can speak to her father and decide what to do with her. Sora slept in the guest bedroom.

That night when Sora was in her room she was looking at a picture of her and her parents before bed when Taichi walked in.

"Sora, you know Hikari is really freaked out by you" Taichi said trying to make conversation, except Sora gave him a 'what the hell are you talking about' look. "Oh sorry" Taichi continued bashfully "Hikari is my sister, she doesn't like strangers very much" Tai said but realized that Sora wasn't listening but looking at her picture. Taichi sat down next to her and in a sympathetic voice asked "Is that your family" Sora only shook her head up and down, like she did to Mrs. Kamiya, to reply. "You must really miss her?" Taichi asked as more of a statement than a question. This time Sora mutters a low but audible

"Yes" Then she started to burst out crying. She buried her head in Taichi's chest and Taichi held her close to comfort her.

"Don't worry Sora your life may not be the Polaroid of perfection but together we'll get you through this, I promise you Sora" Sora looked up and Gave him a quick kiss and the cheek and said

"Good night Taichi, I'll see you in the morning" Sora than lightly pushed him out of her room and closed the door. She lay down on the bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

The next morning Sora woke up to see Taichi staring at her.

"What..." A very sleepy Sora asked.

"Nothing mom just wanted to see if you were up" Taichi explained

"Well I am now" Sora complained

"Sora can I ask you a question?" Taichi asked

"You already did! But sure" Sora joked for the first time is a while. (Ok I know that those jokes everyone does but seriously I had to)

"What's in your bag that you couldn't wait till tomorrow to get" Taichi questioned

"Taichi it's my personal property you don't have a right to know" Sora spat back to him. Taichi didn't have time to reply before Sora apologized. "I am so sorry Taichi...Tai, I never meant to snap at you, look at my stuff if you want, actually I want you to look"

"I think I will" Taichi said while grabbing the bag. He saw a piece of paper with a poem on it. "What's this" Taichi continued his snooping.

"It's my lullaby" Sora Spoke slowly "When I couldn't get to sleep my mother would sing this to me, I never wanted to forget it so I wrote it down." Taichi looked at Sora and put the song down. He looked at a photo that was placed next to the lullaby. It was the photo she was looking at last night so he didn't want to question her. Taichi pulled out the last thing in her backpack it was a soccer ball. Taichi looked at the soccer ball then turned to Sora, head cocked and his eyes looked confused. He stared at her as to ask 'Why do you have this you had no idea how to play soccer till yesterday?' Sora clarified for Taichi "My dad, before he abused me, promised to teach me how to play soccer. He never did as you saw from the park. I guess this is my last memory of my nice father."

"Oh and Breakfast is ready...sis..." Taichi said before he ran out the room. Sora stood there for a second and thought aloud.

"Did he just call me sis..." Then she went to the door to join the Kamiya's for breakfast.

Sora sat down at the table with sausage, eggs, bagels and bacon on her plate.

"So Sora did Taichi tell you the news" Mr. Kamiya questioned over his newspaper.

"No" Sora replied with a mouthful of food "He called me sis and I thought that he thought since I was staying here he could call me sis"

"Well..." Mrs. Kamiya began. She figured that she should tell her the news "I spoke with your father and well... we've adapted you" Mrs. Kamiya squealed. Sora just looked at her in shock. She was free from her father, free from her misery. She was not a Takenouchi but a Kamiya.

"Mrs. Kamiya... Well am I a Kamiya now" Sora questioned her new mom.

"Sora dear, yes you are a Kamiya. And from now on call me Mom" Mrs. Kamiya replied warmly.

"Mom I luv you" Sora said crying and giving her new mom a great big hug.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

well what do you think? I thught that it was really good (but that's just me :p) Seriously I thought that I did I pretty good job. I have gotten flamed for various resons but as I re-red I still liked it so I decided I won't change this one.

Shannana-


	2. Girl In the Mirror

**Polaroid of Perfection**

**Chapter 2- Girl In The Mirror**

I was sitting on my pink soccer quilt that was on my bed in my baby pink room strumming the notes to a song I was writing. I had no lyrics; I was working on that part now. My brother Taichi and I just got back from a very tiring, but fun, game of soccer in the park. Even though he's my brother, I feel like I have a special bond with him, that I don't have with my sister, Hikari, or even my best friends, Mimi, Yolie, Koushiro, or Yamato.

As I thought about my family, I realized how different to them I really was. Hikari had dark chocolate eyes that matched Taichi's so well. It seemed like they would be the twins not him and I. Me, I got red hair and pretty pale skin, my family has no idea where I get it from, but apparently someone had to look like me. Then my thoughts gradually went back to my song.

The tune to the song was sad, I don't know why though; my life is literally like a Polaroid of perfection. I have a loving mother, a fun father, Taichi my brother is Taichi there's no other way to describe him, and Hikari is just so awesome. I'm also not a social reject, I have plenty of friends; actually I have more than plenty of friends. I guess I feel that something is missing.

That's when I found out what.

"Knock Knock" my mother said as she opened the door to my room. I took my guitar strap off. I knew I wasn't going to get any inspiration anytime soon. To my surprise my dad followed. "Sweetie" my mother tried to suck up to me. That's when I knew they did something wrong, they never suck up to me, never.

"Well" my dad began "Umm and uhh... your mother has something to tell you" my father stuttered, trying to hide his inability to explain by saying my mom has something to tell me.

"Hun, baby... do you still have that picture of you with a young couple when your about 4?" my mother asks me

"Well yes I do... Why" I ask. I had no idea what that possible had to do with anything.

"Come here baby," my dad says. I sit in between them on my bed. I hold the picture.

"Well... you see that we always knew you would ask questions, like whose those people were, but we never thought you were ready but your 18 and in your last year of high school and we think you should know." My father continued to explain to me.

"So we decided we should tell you now" My mother took over explaining for my father "the lady in the picture is..." My mother got cut off by my siblings.

"Mom, tell Taichi not to hit me" Kari, my 15 year old sister yelled to my mom.

"Taichi... Stop hitting your sister" my mom threatened. She got up and left the room to deal with the problem, leaving my father and me alone. "So who is the lady?" I question, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"That's your mother," my dad says really fast, like he almost didn't want me to hear it.

"But that's not mom?" I half question, half state to my father.

"Yes I know... let me tell you a little story" My father replied.

**FLASHBACK**

"Sora... I want you to explain to me, what happened" I heard my wife explain to a little red headed girl. They sat down at the table; I was in the living room. I could see exactly what was going on. The little girl told an amazing story. One of a family, that became broken, and one of love and death. She said that her family was very close, and that her parents loved her very much, but then one-day things went very wrong. She said at that time she was four. Her father lost his job. He was so upset, that he resorted to drinking stuff. That stuff made him angry, and when he was angry he hit. He was an abuser. That went on for about a year. One day when she got home from kindergarten, she locked herself in her room. That annoyed her father, so he went to tell her to open the door. Her mother protected her, and in doing so ended her life. The little girl knew what happened so she left. She met this boy the next day. He wanted to help her, and he did. His family welcomed her with open arms to stay until they speak to her father. That night they got a hold of her father. He said take her he didn't give a shit about her. That's when the family adopted her. That story Sora is your story.

**END FLASHBACK**

"So my real father just gave me up..." I asked not really sure what to think.

"Well not exactly, he told us that he didn't want you but was going to fight us for you. He wanted to try and make it seem like he was a good person. We didn't say anything because we knew his evil would show through. The judge decided to give us custody, since you seemed very comfortable with us here." My father explained

"And you're just telling me now!" I yelled, extremely surprised

"Well..." My father stuttered to try and come up with an excuse.

"I hate you, I hate you so much... you lied to me, I hate you and I hate this family... get out, get out of my room!" I hissed with so much hatred that I didn't know was in me. What happened next I couldn't explain. It wasn't myself controlling my body.

I hit my father; I actually hit him. Then I realized I must have tried so much to escape my father yet I was just like him.

My father looked at me his deep chocolate eyes bore deep into mine. I could see the hurt that he felt, but he didn't do anything. I guess he didn't blame me for my actions. He just got up and left, leaving me to my thoughts.

I pulled out my guitar again. That's how I got things off my chest, by playing, coming up with songs. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I tried to stop myself from crying but I couldn't. Who was I? What was I really like? Have I always liked soccer? Does my life have any meaning? The one person who truly cared about me was gone.

"It's not fair," I yelled out loud to no one. That gave me my idea though.

"There's a girl in my mirror, I wonder who she is. Sometimes I think I know her. Sometimes I really wish I did" I paused for a moment to think, but continued right away.

"There's a story in her eyes, lullabies and goodbyes. When she's looking back at me, I can tell her heart is broken easily" I stopped singing because I heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah" I answer coldly figuring it was one of my parents. I begin to put my guitar away, when my 'Sister' came in.

"Yeah Kar" I ask

"Well I heard the yelling so I figured mom told you, and I figured that you need your sis to talk to," she answers meekly.

"Well I don't want to talk about it" I snap

"Yes you do, that's why Mimi and Miyako are here" Kari replies excitedly.

Mimi my best friend walked in. Her bight, pink her shown brightly in my pink room. Her Low light green pants showed off her legs, while her white half shirt showed off her stomach.

Miyako, or as her friends Called her Yolei was next to her. Her deep lavender hair shimmered in the light. Her glasses framed her face nicely. Her low pale green pants with a light red rim (not x-mas colors different shades!) didn't show off her legs as much as Mimi's but still flattered her. Her white tank was tight enough to show off her figure.

Hikari's short brown hair was pulled up into a pony. Her low pink pants were basically identical to Yolei's. Her sleeveless white shirt was also very flattering.

I don't even compare to them. There all so pretty and then you look at me. I'm the ugly duckling of the group. My low red pants, are just like Mimi's but in my opinion don't look half as good on me, even though Mimi begs to differ. My white halter-top in my opinion wasn't that flattering, but yet again Mimi would beg to differ.

"I'm Sorry Sora-Chan" Mimi began

"We still love you" Yolei continued,

"To us you will always be Miss Thang" Kari joked. I couldn't help but laugh as I pulled them all into a hug. They were all the best friends I ever had.

I couldn't help but think about my nickname. I was the most popular girl in school. All the guys wanted me, and the girls wanted to be me though I don't know why. I dated the hottest guy in school- Yamato Ishida, who everyone called Matt, but to his closest friends Yama-Chan. That gave me the nickname Miss Thang.

"I know that, but what does everyone else think. Does Tai-Chan still love me and what about Yama-Chan, and Mom and Dad" I question them. "Were all my dreams, hopes and beliefs they gave me false, they lied to me for 13 years, how can I trust them again."

"Well I think I know what you mean" Mimi began "It's like the time where my mom said I could get these really kawaii boots and then she said I couldn't, she lied then-"Mimi got cut off by me.

"Its not the same" I yelled

"Sora I know you were going to take this hard, I knew for like 3 years and did I stop loving you? NO" Kari began to raise her voice.

"Did Tai treat you differently... NO" Kari yelled

"And Sora so what the difference, only that your last name isn't Kamiya" Yolie adds.

"But its not the same" I snap

"You know what Sora, were only trying to help so just continue to be a bitch. I'm outta here." Yolie spat. She left the room and slammed the door. My auburn eyes began to fill up with tears. They crinkled up and I buried my head in my pillow and burst out crying.

"Sora its not your fault" Mimi trued to explain to me.

"You were there in her many hours of need like when she failed her history exam, when she went out with Ken even though her mom said no. You protected her. You twisted the truth, and you loved her, but when you needed love she failed. But we know she loves you. She's just not use to Miss Thang needing help. I'll go talk to her Sor... ok" Kari finished explaining. Kari got up and left the room leaving Mimi and me alone. Mimi then looked at me and turned to leave, she left the room in a hurry and that got me confused.

"This is being planned," I say aloud to no one in particular. I turned around to look at the door but saw no one.

"Great" I mumbled. "False hopes and dreams lead to a paranoid me." I turned my back to the door to get my guitar. I sat down and started to fix the strap. I had to get my mind off of this. I played the song I was writing but then stopped. I wasn't alone. I looked up and saw Taichi, my brother standing there just looking at me.

"What" I asked him

"Kari told me what happened" Taichi began "I will always love you Sor... Ok" Tai paused and saw that I wasn't looking at him. "Dammit Sora look at me" he yelled at me.

"I'm sorry Taichi, I never meant to hurt you," I scream through my sobs.

"Is ok" Tai whispers as he pulled me into a big hug to comfort me.

"Taichi... Tai- I love you so much... Thanks" I whisper. (That's strictly brother and sister, I just want to say that so I don't get myself in trouble)

"Your Welcome" he whispers back. He then leaves the room, leaving me to myself. I picked up my guitar and started from the beginning.

"There's a girl in my mirror. I wonder who she is. Sometimes I think I know her. Sometimes I really wish I did. There's a story in her eyes, lullabies and goodbyes. When she's looking back at me, I can tell her heart is broken easily. Cuz the girl in my mirror is crying out tonight and there's nothing you can tell her to make her feel all right. Oh the girl in my mirror is crying cuz of you. And I wish there was something, something I could do." I paused. I decided that should be the chorus. I then began again.

"If I could I would tell her not to be afraid. Cause the pain that she's feeling, the sense of loneliness will fade. So dry your tears and rest assured. Love will find you like before, and when she's looking back at me I know nothing really works that easily. Cuz the girl in my mirror is crying out tonight and there's nothing you can tell her to make her feel all right. Oh the girl in my mirror is crying cuz of you. And I wish there was something, something I could do. I can't believe its what I see. And that girl in the mirror the girl in the mirror... is me ohh is me. I can't believe what I see no... the girl in the mirror... the girl in the mirror, the girl in the mirror is me. Cuz the girl in my mirror is crying out tonight and there's nothing you can tell her to make her feel all right. Oh the girl in my mirror is crying cuz of you. And I wish there was something, something I could do." I finish the song. That made me realize that these hopes and dreams I have isn't really false. I accepted them, what makes it different. I will make sure they will not be forgotten. I'm with the people I love, and my life is the Polaroid of perfection.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Well what do you guys think? I edited and changed it slightly. I really want to get more reviews (good or bad) cause I know how many people look at it and read it by the hits count but I want to know what you guys thnk!. So I may not update this for a while if I don't get more reviews, but you never know, I may get one review that makes me want to update!  
Shanana-


End file.
